Chapter 1: October 1, 1995 Fate of a Kinslayer
Chapter 1: October 1, 1995 Fate of a Kinslayer is the first chapter of Yakuza Kiwami. Plot Follow Shinji and help him with the debt collection at Peace Finance. Upon completing this, make your way over to Serena. On your way, you will encounter Majima for the first time. After going to Serena, there will be a flashback that informs you that it is close to Yumi's birthday. Kiryu wants to buy her something special. He heads to Le Marche where he purchases her a ring. A suspicious man bumps into you and makes off with the recently purchased ring. You then must go and get the ring back. After tracking down this man, he tells you that he sold the ring to a local pawn shop. Head there to get the ring back. The employee at the pawn shop refuses to give Kiryu back the ring, so he must ask to borrow the money from someone. After borrowing the money, the pawn show employee finally realizes that the ring was stolen from you and he decides to give it to you. The group then throws a celebration at Serena for Yumi's birthday. Jumping forward to October 1st, Reina wakes up Kiryu. Kiryu realizing what time it is decides he must head to the Kazama Family office. Upon arriving at the office, Kiryu delivers the briefcase and begins talking with his boss, however he is interrupted by a phone call from Shinji alerting him that Yumi has been kidnapped by the Dojima family. Kiryu must immediately head to the Dojima Family Office to see where is happening. While on the way, you are once again confronted by the Peace Finance president Hirata who you must fight. At the Dojima Family Office, Kiryu enters to see that the boss of the Dojima clan has been shot by Nishiki who says that the boss had forced himself on Yumi. Kiryu allows Nishiki to take Yumi and escape. He is soon arrested by the police and questioned by Makoto Date. You are visited in prison by Shinji who tells you that you have been expelled from the yakuza. He also reveals to you that Yumi is still missing. While in prison, you will be attacked by Inmate 1356 and a variety of others - (Inmate 1528, Inmate 1585). Upon completion of the fight it is revealed that order came from Chairman Sera. Objectives *Go To Peace Finance *Get the Ring *Get the Ring Back *Go to the Kazama Family Office *Go to the Dojima Family Office Related trophies Gallery Fate of a Kinslayer 1.jpg Fate of a Kinslayer 2.jpg Fate of a Kinslayer 3.jpg Fate of a Kinslayer 4.jpg Fate of a Kinslayer 5.jpg Fate of a Kinslayer 6.jpg Fate of a Kinslayer 7.jpg Fate of a Kinslayer 8.jpg Fate of a Kinslayer 9.jpg Fate of a Kinslayer 10.jpg Fate of a Kinslayer 11.jpg Fate of a Kinslayer 12.jpg Fate of a Kinslayer 13.jpg Category:Yakuza Kiwami Chapters